Just a Hint of Egg Plant
by wubbzy
Summary: EDITING! What do you get when you mix Ash and May taking cooking lessons from Brock? Besides complete and utter chaos, maybe something delicious. Advanceshipping. Happy New Years!


**Just a Hint of Egg Plant **

**Summary:** What do you get when you mix Ash and May taking cooking lessons from Brock? Besides complete and utter chaos, maybe something delicious. AaMayL.

**[A/N]:** Advance shipping really does give me so much inspiration to write, I had to write this since I thought it was a nice idea that I thought, that was originally not going to be advanceshipping, but I couldn't help myself. Forgive me if there are any spelling errors, but it's 5 in the morning and I have sleep deprivation. o.O

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon whatsoever, just my ideas in my cranium!

* * *

The blue sky was clear, and the atmosphere was cheery as Ash and Pikachu stared out where the sky touched the sea. Ash noticed Brock walk by, as he accompanied him on the rail. They both grinned; they should be back at the Kanto region in no time.

"Do you know where you're heading out to next?" Brock asked him, he too enjoying the breeze that touched his face. Ash shrugged.

"Not really." He told him. For one of the first times, he hadn't planned his next journey. He hadn't decided on his next destination. It was actually quiet… odd, by his standards. "What about you? Where are you planning to go now? I don't really know what you have to do to become a doctor or anything." Ash told him. Brock smiled.

"Well, you have to go to school for it." To that Ash cringed at the thought, causing Brock to laugh. "For now, I was planning to visit the Pewter Gym." Ash nodded.

"I still can't believe after so long, you're not going to be by my side anymore." Ash told him. "I'm really going to miss you. It's always fun with you there, and you kind of always took care of us… especially your cooking. That's the best!" Ash laughed sheepishly. Brock laughed with him as well.

"I still remember when I came to the rescue back in Hoenn." Brock laughed.

"I think we would have starved without you there." Ash told him, a small chuckle under his breath. Brock thought for a moment, leaning deeper onto the railing. He smiled, an idea popping up in his head.

"You know, why don't I give you a few recipes then? They should be helpful if you were planning to travel on your own." Brock suggested. They continued to stare out into the ocean that calmed them from all the excitement and anxiousness that would have been entangled through their veins. Ash thought for a moment, quickly dismissing the suggestion.

"That's nice, but it won't be the same. I don't know how to cook anyways. I'd probably burn everything." Ash laughed along with Pikachu, knowing just how true that statement was. To that, another idea struck Brock.

"Why don't I teach you then?" Brock asked. Ash thought about it for a moment, processing it through his head.

"Well, I never really thought about cooking at all. I guess it wouldn't hurt. You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer. Thanks!" They both shook hands, forming a tight grip like the bond they shared. They let go, looking back towards the ocean. Their faces formed into an enormous grin when they noticed the land of Kanto in sight. They'd be on their way to Pallet Town.

* * *

Strident footsteps made their way to his home with a big grin plastered on his face at the thought of seeing his mom and pokemon.

"Ash, wait up!" Brock called out of breath. He was tired of trying to catch up with the boy in front of him, but was soon filled with relief when he saw the Ketchum household come into view.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash called, opening the door. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, looking for Delia as well. "Mom?" He called once again. Ash turned around to notice the Pewter Gym leader trailing behind, taking a few exhales before getting his composer back.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked when he noticed Ash's confused expression.

"I don't see my mom anywhere. I wonder where she is." Ash thought as he scratched the back of his head in wonder.

"We should check at Professor Oak's Lab." Brock suggested.

"Great idea. Then let's get going!" Ash exclaimed, running out the door once more. Brock sighed, trudging along.

Ash ran in with excitement to see his pokemon.

"Hello?" Ash called out.

"If it isn't Ash and Brock! Hey there, how's it going?" They heard a boy asked. The turned to see a boy with a read headband around his forehead with his Maril in hand.

"Hey Tracey!" Ash and Brock greeted. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing great! The professor is upstairs with Delia if you want to see them." He told them. Ash nodded, running up the stairs.

"Ash, you're finally home!" Delia called, waling to give her son a hug. Ash smiled, greeting all of them.

"Hey mom, Hi professor Oak. How have my pokemon been doing?" Ash asked. Professor Oak smiled.

"Hey there Ash. Your pokemon are doing great here! They have a lot of fun playing." He said as he motioned them downstairs to the backyard. "Brock, how've you been? How was your journey through Sinnoh?"

"It was really exciting! We had a blast at the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League."

"Oh yes, I'm so proud of Ash for being so great out there." Delia smiled in glee. He nodded.

Ash ran out to the back yard to the sight of May playing with all the pokemon.

"May, it's you!" He waved. She looked over and grinned with excitement.

"Ash, it's great to see you!" She said with a big smile, getting up from the floor and running up to Ash. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She said. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, but it's glad to see you now!" He said with a big beam on his face.

"We'll talk about all the cool things we did later, arlgiht?" She said as she looked over to the pokemon that were about to tackle Ash to the ground. All she could do is giggle at their love for their trainer.

* * *

All of them had found themselves sitting on the couch in Ash's living room as they discussed their exciting adventures throughout their journey.

"Ash, have you planned on where you're going to go next?" She asked. Ash shrugged.

"I don't really know actually." Delia walked over, excited to hear he hadn't decided yet. That meant he wouldn't be leaving so soon.

"That's great honey!" Delia interrupted their conversation. "That means you can go on a vacation to the Isshu region I've been planning!" She told him. Ash grinned at the thought.

"Wow, that'd be cool, only where's the Isshu region?" He asked. She was about to answer when she heard the bell ding out of the kitchen.

"I'll give you all the details after I take the chicken out of the oven." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I'm going to Isshu!" Ash told them.

"That's great Ash! I'm planning to enter contest in the Sinnoh region." May announced. "What about you Brock? Were you planning to go with Ash?" She asked, knowing they were one of the best companions. He shook his head.

"Actually, I'm staying at Pewter for a while and then too become a doctor, but I'm here to help Ash cook for a while." Brock explained. Mays eyes widened incredulous.

"Ash… cook?" She asked perplexed. The two nodded. She smiled. "That's a good idea. I know from when we've separated, I sure been missing your food Brock. Besides that, it's been burning a hole in my pocket with all the eating out I had to do." May laughed along with the others.

"Hey, why don't you have Brock teach you with me?" Ash suggested.

"Well, if Brock doesn't mind-"

"Of course not." Brock smiled. "You're welcomed to join."

"Well thanks! That will be great." May smiled.

* * *

"Cooking is an art, but also a science. You see, you find the beauty in the food with love and sole, while you experiment with different ingredients." Brock told them. Ash, May, and Pikachu sweat dropped at the older boy's antics.

"He's acting a little weird about this, don't you think?"

"Yeah, hehe."

"Pika…"

"You must have inspiration and have a true joy-"

"Eer, Brock? Do you think you can just show us what to do with these ingredients?" Ash asked.

"Do you think this is a game?" Brock exclaimed. He sighed. "Fine."

…

Brock smiled as he had showed them all the ingredients to make many meals that they'd be cooking.

"These are all the ingredients. I showed you how to do it, now why don't you try it?" Brock asked. The two nodded. May had shakily cut potatoes for Brock's special stew, while Ash clumsily stirred the soup together.

"Ash, you're nudging me." May said, a bit irritated when he kept doing it.

"Sorry." He said. He had then accidently spilt flour on her.

"Ash! My shirt!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Sorry, but you don't have to scream about it."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so reckless and clumsy." She had a knife in her hand, and cutting potatoes was a very delicate procedure!

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Calm down you two."

"We are calm!" They exclaimed at the same time. Brock sighed.

"Why don't we move on to cookies for now?" Brock asked. They both nodded with delight at sweets.

* * *

"The trick is to put the correct amount of ingredients in it. Alright? Why don't you two give it a shot." The two nodded.

Ash smiled as started to add two eggs to the bowl.

"Ash, wait! That's not how it's suppose to go!" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"It says we put the flower first, and then two eggs." She told him. "We have to follow the steps.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's in there and the right amount." Ash said as he crossed his arms. She crossed her arms as well.

"Typical. You don't care how it's going to end up, eh? Obviously your carelessness is going to make our cookies really bad." She remarked.

"I don't think cookies you make could come out better." Ash retorted.

"Pikapi Pikachu!" Pikachu tried to reason with no avail. Brock as well tried to mediate their argument with no luck.

"Both of you, please calm down!" He tried to exclaim.

"We're calm!" They both said at the same time once again.

"Well, if you think you're so good, fine. Why don't we just see who the better cook is?" May decided.

"Is that a challenge?" Ash smirked while May rolled her eyes. Is that all he cared about?

"Fine, the best cook wins!" May said.

"I intend to." Ash smirked as the two raced towards the cabinets while both Brock and Pikachu sighed with exhaustion.

* * *

They had agreed upon baking cookies. There was silence between the two as they waited for the cookies to finish baking. The each found themselves looking at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking, occasionally meeting eye to eye. They would stare wide eyed, then glare as the crossed their arms and turned the other direction. This process repeated until their minds jumped when the soft ding of the bell was heard.

"They're ready!" May called with excitement. They both put mittens on and took them out. "Brock will have to be the taste tester." Brock sighed. He examined the two baked goods.

"Well, on appearance, May's takes it." Brock told them. May stuck out her tongue in victory.

"Ash's doesn't look appealing at all." May remarked smugly.

"Haha, very funny." Ash sarcastically mocked.

"What matters is the taste though." Brock explained. He picked one of May's treats and bit into it. He spit it out in disgust. Ash laughed, making May glare at him. "W-what was in that thing?" He asked, pleading for a glass of water.

"Well, I had been reading in a magazine on healthy foods this season! My mom was scolding me on how I should eat healthier, so I thought I should use that as my muse here! See, I added some spinach for strength, bits of asparagus for zest, and just a hint of egg plant for the goodness. I call them May's Cookie Surprise!" May chirped. Ash nearly barfed in disgust at such a thing. She glared at him.

"May, that sounds horrible. I'm glad I didn't try any."

"And who asked you to? It's not like you're going to eat my cooking anytime soon." May crossed her arms. She thought about it for a moment, a small blush adorning her face at her thought. _Anytime soon? Eh?_

"It may look nice, but it's not too good. Sorry May." Brock said. Brock inwardly thought, _Rule #1: Follow the ingredients. _"Now let's try Ash's." He said as he picked up a treat from his pan. He put one in his mouth, his tongue cringing at the saltiness of the usually sweet treat.

"Too… much… salt." Brock said in between groans. Pikachu handed the poor boy a cup of water as he gulped it down.

"What? But I followed the ingredients thingy!" Ash said. May took a look at the paper he was referring to. She laughed.

"It says two teaspoons, not twenty!" She said as she continued her giggles. Ash glared. Brock then thought of another rule. _Rule #2: measure carefully… and read the measurement carefully in the first place. _

"It can't be that bad." Ash tried to reason.

"Something that looks so good can't taste bad!" May said aloud. They both tried their own baked goods, then after a few seconds, both spitting it out.

"Maybe… Brock was right." Ash choked out while May agreed.

That batch of cookies would have gone to waste if it weren't for two lovely pokemon who would eat any type of food.

"Munchlax and Snorlax really liked them, didn't they?" Ash laughed. May nodded in agreement.

"At least we know those two will eat our trial meals." May said, laughing along with Ash. Ash stopped in his tracks. May turned to see him looking at her.

"We should try again." He told her. May smiled happily.

"Absolutely."

* * *

The two had ran to the kitchen, beginning to make a second batch when Brock came in.

"You two are going at it again?" Brock asked a bit scared to ask.

"Yup." The two said with eagerness in their voice.

"Why don't the two of you work together? Two heads are better than one after all." Brock suggested. They stared at each other, mentally asking if it was alright with the other. After a moment, the two smiled.

"Yeah, we can do that." They put their aprons on once again and went to work.

* * *

Silence was spread throughout the kitchen as they both spread and kneaded the dough.

"I think this batch will taste really good." May thought aloud.

"You bet. As long as we work together, we're sure to do well." Ash told her. May agreed. Ash glanced at her, then something caught his eye. He chuckled. She stared over and blushed.

"What's so funny?"

"You've got flour on your nose." Ash laughed. May tried to look, converging her eyes to look at the tip of her nose, then sighed not being able to see it. Ash sighed. He himself trying to get it off as he whipped his fingers over her face.

"Oops." He laughed more.

"What?"

"I think I made a bigger mess."

"Not funny!" She said, but he continued to laugh. She smirked, flinging flour and powdered his face.

"Ooops." She said innocently. Ash made a face of annoyance.

"Hey!" May giggled herself.

"That's what you get for laughing at me!" She said. He decided to fling more towards her, and she did the same. They continued to fling flour until Ash decided to grab a handful of left over dough and through it at her. She gasped and attempted to grab some from the bowl and throwing some right on his face. The end result was scattered flour, laughter, and a big mess. They found themselves laughing on the floor. Their stomachs hurt so much, yet they just couldn't stop laughing at the sight before them. As the laughs quieted, the silence and awkwardness filled the air.

"Ash?" May called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for getting mad earlier." May apologized.

"It's alright. But I'm sorry too. You were right about earlier, and I shouldn't have gotten mad." He said as well. Just then, Delia had walked into the kitchen, when her eyes widened at the sight.

"Ash Ketchum, you clean up this mess this instant!" She told him.

"Awww, man. Sorry mom."

"Well, we can clean while our cookies are in the oven." May suggested and Ash nodded in agreement.

* * *

"It's all clean!" Ash said scrubbing the last bit of batter on the floor. The bell dinged, indicating the cookies were ready.

"And right on time too!" May exclaimed, wiping the beat of sweat from her forehead. They both took out the batch. They grabbed, one, taking a big bite.

"Hey, it's pretty good!" Ash smiled, testing the sweetness.

"It just melts in the mouth!" May savored it, loving how soft it was. They had brought Brock and Pikachu a batch who were waiting in the living room (who did not want to deal with another argument if it had arose). What they saw shocked them at the very least.

"Pika?" Pikachu was there at the sight of both his trainer and May holding up a pan of freshly baked cookies on both sides of it. What surprised them the most was the fact that they were covered in cookie batter and flour.

"Brock, I think you'll like this one! Pikachu, you too!" Ash said, excited to see the boys face when he tried their second batch. Brock was reluctant to try some, but in the end smiled in delight.

"Not bad." He smiled. The two smiled at each other, happy with their work. "You two work well together." Brock complimented. They both thanked him.

"Hey, I think we're getting the hang of this. Let's cook some more!" Ash said, holding a spoon up.

"Great idea! Hey, why don't we cook a dinner for everyone?" May suggested. Ash nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to try it." Brock grinned. He looked and noticed the two yawn.

"You two look beat, why don't you rest up a bit? You can make a great dinner tomorrow?" They nodded.

"I am beat." Ash rationalized. "Who knew cooking could take so much out of you?" May nodded.

"Wait a sec. I need a shower." She said. Ash looked down and noticed himself as well.

"You're right." The two laughed. Brock couldn't help but smile at the two.

* * *

Tomorrow was today, and they had a great afternoon. This time, there were hardly any problems with the two as Pikachu intently watch the two work together to make something good for their friends. Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, and Delia all smiled when they saw the two holding a large pot with steam coming out.

"It smells great!" Professor Oak praised.

"Eat up everybody!" Ash called. "We made Brock's special stew!" They both smiled at everyone's happy faces come into view. They both nodded to each other, smiling at a job well done.

* * *

I think you two will be fine on your journeys. You guys can cook well now. As long as you just do as I taught you, you'll be fine." Brock told the two. They all laughed. "Ash, have fun in Isshu, and May, good luck in Sinnoh."

"Thanks Brock." The two said, and with that, Brock waved goodbye as he was on his way to the Pewter City gym.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." May said. Ash nodded.

"Yeah. Good luck with your contest in Sinnoh then." Ash said. May smiled.

"Yeah, bye. Good luck with your gym battles." May said, grinning. They both smiled, waving goodbye.

"Yeah, and good luck trying to make good food without me!" Ash laughed.

"Ash Ketchum, you better take that back!" May said flustered. She crossed her arms. "And you weren't so good without me." May added, crossing her arms.

"We'll just see about that. Oh, and be sure to come and visit, alright?" Ash said waving goodbye.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to." May smiled, waving goodbye. They both walked on different paths, sure to meet again.

"Oh, and May? Please, never make your May's Cookie Surprise! Ever!" He called. He laughed at the girl.

"Not funny Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

**[A/N]: **I hope everyone liked it! Happy New Years! Oh, you should expect a sequel to this, so watch out for it! :D Anyways, please review and tell me what you think (You all get May's Cookie Surprise if you review! Wait... o.O)! xD Also, once again, Happy New Years-I wish you all well!

Just trying to spread the word: I'm doing a request fic. Any pair in the pokemon anime (or Pokemon Adventure) or any person. Seriously... Just give me the pair you want to see, and a simple plot idea (just a word will do... really-something I can go on). and I'll get right on it! :D


End file.
